xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyana Rasputina
Illyana Rasputina (b. 1993) is a mutant. She is a member of the New X-Men. Illyana is a member of the Rasputin family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Stepping Discs: Illyana has ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. Unlike most other teleporters, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. 'Powers as a Sorceress' Sorcery: Magik is the "sorceress supreme" of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik had access to Belasco's store of sorcerous knowledge. Magik's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic, she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Magik was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress, while in Limbo, despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. On Earth she was limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), simple spells, and summoning her Soulsword. Since her tutelage under Doctor Strange Magik's has shown better control and powerful spells on Earth. *''Limbo Control:'' Magik's Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. *''Mystical Armor:'' The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. *''Psionic Shields:'' She has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. 'Abilities' Magik is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belesco Chthon as well as white magic of Earth granted by the patron of Storm's lineage Oshtur. Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her Soul Sword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. Strength Level Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Mystical Limitations: Magik's magical abilities are far more limited in Earth's dimension. Dark Half: However, use of dark magic could also trigger a demonic 'Darkchylde' form within her. Stepping Disk Burden: The farther she travels the less control she has. If she doesn't concentrate while teleporting she can inadvertently teleport through time as well as space. Going through time is far worse than simply traversing space; after such jaunts she is psychically drained and must regain her strength before attempting another great teleport. Magik has sense honed this ability and no longer has difficulty differentiating time and space with vast jumps. Damaged Power: Being bonded and separated from the Phoenix Force has altered Illyana's powers, making them unstable. Now they are stronger than ever, but she is losing coherence with her Limbo Dimension and magical power, involuntarily shifting between her human and demonic shapes. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons The Soulsword: A sword that could disrupt most spells or slay magical beings, but which passed through normal people without harming them. When using it, her body became covered in a mysterious mystic armor. 'Transportations' Category:New X-Men Members Category:Russians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Rasputin family Category:Teleporters Category:Magic users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1993 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates